


Andys Birthday

by Jassific



Category: The Devil Wears Prada (2006)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-18
Updated: 2017-12-18
Packaged: 2019-02-16 08:00:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13049859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jassific/pseuds/Jassific
Summary: Miranda forgets Andy’s birthday... she’s in trouble :)





	Andys Birthday

Andys Birthday 

 

Andy was excited. It was her birthday and usually Miranda surprised her. This morning though she was already gone when Andy went to work. She a very early run through with Nigel and some new designers. She didn’t say goodbye this morning and wish her a happy birthday. She didn’t write or call her. So she figured she might be surprised later when she gets home. Maybe a nice dinner or a movie night. Andy didn’t care for any of the gifts Miranda usually also made, but for the time they spent together. With the twins being in college it was mostly the two of them. 

It was Friday afternoon and Andy was able to leave a bit early. She asked Miranda if she should pick up something to eat on the way home for them. Andy was confused when she wrote she won’t be home until late because the layouts are a disaster and she had to deal with the incompetence off her staff all day long.

She decided to go home and picked herself some sushi up on the way. Cause why not it’s her birthday. She deserved something special to eat at least. She was still hoping for Miranda to remember her birthday when she got home. Maybe...she really hoped so.

When she was home she got a call from Nigel, Serena and Emily they all wished her a happy birthday and they talked about getting together for drinks on the weekend. On Andy of course. It was getting late and there was no sign of Miranda. Or that she will be home soon. No happy birthday. Not even a text. Or a call. She really expected more after 6 years of dating. 

She went to their bedroom and watched Netflix in bed. She checked the time on her phone when she had another text from Miranda.

,Sorry darling, I wont be home anytime soon, go to sleep. I love you. M’ 

She replied with an i love you too and went through her Facebook. A lot of people were congratulating. She got calls from her parents, the twins called both before they went to class in the morning, but she couldn’t get over the fact that her own girlfriend forgot her birthday. A single tear rolled down her cheek. She put her phone aside and tried to go to sleep. But the tears kept coming. The poor girl cried herself to sleep.

Miranda came home around 2am at night. She was never happier once she closed the door behind their home. She finished the layouts and was free of work the entire weekend. She couldn’t wait to sleep in with Andy. Her Andrea. In her she found the perfect partner. They were everything Miranda always wanted. Miranda usually checked her outlook calendar everyday. But with the early run through and the long day she had she didn’t even have time and lately she was stressed because the June issue of runway was something else. 

 

She took off her shoes and went into the kitchen to get a glass of water. She saw that Andrea got herself sushi. She smiled absentmindedly and went upstairs and to bed. She went to sleep pretty fast since she was worn out by the day she has had.

The next morning she woke up before Andy around 8. She went to the bathroom and decided to snuggle some more in bed with her love. She laid back down and checked her phone. She had several texts and emails. Emily confirmed some appointments for next week and some other work related things. When she read the next text she got sick to her stomach. 

,Hey Miranda we want to take the birthday girl and you out for drinks this weekend. Please tell us you guys are free. Six said last night you might have both time. So let me know and I arrange something.’

She threw her hand over her mouth.

"Fuck." She whispered. Miranda never swore. Maybe during sex but she otherwise never swore. But she knew she totally fucked up. How could she forget Andy’s birthday. Her girlfriends birthday. Her heart was pounding and she wanted to cry. How could she make this up to the woman she loves so much. 

Once she looked closer at Andy she saw how swollen her eyes were. Tears sprung to Mirandas eyes. She must have cried herself to sleep. A single tear rolled down her cheek.   
She wanted to slap herself. How could she hurt her so much. She snuggled back in bed and hugged her girlfriend. 

"Darling? Baby? Good morning my love."

Andy stirred. She opened her eyes. And saw Mirandas blue eyes filled with tears.

"I’m so incredibly sorry for forgetting your birthday. How can I ever undo how you must have felt last night. I love you so much my angel. Please forgive me." Miranda was sobbing and caressing Andy’s cheek. Andy started to cry and opened her arms.

"C’mere, It’s ok my love I forgive you. I know you have a lot of stress. I just felt sorry for myself last night but it’s alright."

Miranda cried on Andy’s shoulder and held on very tight.

"No darling it’s absolutely not ok. I wasn’t there lately for you and now I forgot your birthday. I know how I would feel if everybody would congratulate me but not my girlfriend. It’s not ok i will make it up to you I promise my darling."

"I promise I’m ok. I have you and that’s all I ever want. I want nothing else for my birthday." Andy wiped away her tears and Mirandas also. She kissed her softly and smiled. 

"Good Morning Miranda. I love you with all my heart." Hearing that tears rolled down Mirandas cheek again. She was so perfect, forgiving and she couldn’t help but love her. She did more than anything.

They kissed passionately for a while when Andy’s phone rang. Miranda took it and saw it was Nigel. She picked up and by now she was panting a little. 

"Ugh....what Nigel." She said kind of out of breath and turned on because Andy attacked her neck. 

"No Nigel, maybe later." Were Mirandas only words to him and she hung up. By the time she did Andy was sitting on top of Miranda.

"What did he want." Andy husked while she leant down and captured a covered nipple in her mouth.

"Who?" Miranda closed her eyes and was gone by the touch of her lover.

"Nigel?" Andy asked smirking up, loving how she drove her still crazy.

"I don’t know....ohhh please don’t stop. I really don’t deserve this right now." Miranda moaned. Andy stopped and got up.

"You are right. That’s your punishment no morning sex for you. Imma go make coffee." She said and winked in Mirandas direction. Miranda was so horny now. But ok, she deserved that one. 

Meanwhile she had an idea how to make up for forgetting her birthday. She took her phone and arranged a couple things for a romantic dinner. 

Miranda went downstairs to Andy and saw her in the kitchen. Sitting at the kitchen island having a cup of coffee going through her messages. 

"Damn, a lot of people wrote me yesterday." She said really loud teasing Miranda. 

"Ok I really deserve it my darling." She went over to Andy after she got herself some coffee and stood between her legs. She went in and pecked her softly and leant against her forehead.

"I’m terribly sorry my angel, please forgive me."

"I forgive you Miranda, it’s ok I was just teasing you." 

"I would like to take you out to dinner tonight darling. Please?" Miranda asked with a soft smile.

Andy leaned in and whispered a silent yes against her lips and kissed her. She pulled back and saw that Mirandas eyes were filled with tears again.

"Shhh, I forgave you already. Please don’t cry."

"It’s just....It’s just I am mad and disappointed in myself for being so insensitive." Miranda said with her voice breaking. 

"This, Miranda means more to me than any birthday or anniversary. We have us and I feel how sorry you are and how uncomfortable it made you and I love you for loving me so much. And I look forward to go out to dinner with you my love. So where are we going?"

Miranda smiled and shook her head.

"Mhh-mhhh not telling you darling. It’s a bit of a surprise." Miranda smiled and embraced her girlfriend tightly. She was so lucky to have found someone so special and understanding. She wasn’t used to this sort of treatment, because her past relationships were full of accusations and criticism.

Andys hands start to wander down to her lovers ass. She felt her up and squeezed it. Miranda moaned.

"Quit teasing darling. I was just calming down." Miranda begged.

"Mhhh I’m not teasing. I wanna have my breakfast now. And I will eat it right now, right here." And said sliding her hand over Mirandas center. Andy opened Mirandas robe and let it slip down in the floor. She was undressing her completely and was in awe of her sexy body for second, before she took her and lifted her on the kitchen island. She kissed her passionately and Miranda started to take off Andys nightwear as well. Once they were both naked Andy pushed Miranda to lay down. She put her hands over her head and had her all spread out on the kitchen island. Her legs were crossed and she looked just sexy and to die for. 

"I’m gonna open my birthday present now." Andy husked and spread Mirandas legs. Miranda couldn’t be more in anticipation then she was right now. She slid her hands over her breasts feeling Andy kissing her where she mostly needed it right now. It was the most sensual and sexual feeling ever. 

They made passionate love all morning. They ended up in the shower together after fucking their way through the house. They washed each other’s hair and body and they felt so close to each other.  
After they dried up Miranda was about to get dressed when Andy pulled her into their bed.

"Again?" She said with an raised eyebrow.

"Just lay and take a nap with me please." They both crawled in bed and once they were in they felt how tired they both were. Andy set and alarm so they wouldn’t be late for their dinner. They snuggled against each other and it was so comforting and intimate. They caressed each other until they fell asleep.

After their nap they got ready for dinner.

"So are you still not telling me where we will go for dinner baby?"

"Of course not especially not when you call me baby." Miranda glared but short after smirked.

"Huh, you didn’t mind that nickname when I fucked you on the kitchen island." Andy chuckled and Miranda threw a pair of socks at Andy.

"Hey now, no violence in the bedroom.....although..." they both laughed and kissed each other. They got ready and dressed, Miranda in a nice pants suit and Andy in a sexy cocktail dress. A little later Miranda was waiting downstairs checking if everything was set and ready.

"Darling Roy is waiting." Miranda called and Andy came down the stairs. Miranda was stunned at her beauty. 

"You look marvelous." Miranda said and smiled her widest smile at her. She took her by the hand and lead her to the car.

Roy took them outside of the city. Andy was confused and didn’t know where they would end up. They stopped at an area where there was no building and nothing was seen. It was pitch black. 

"Everything is set, I’ll pick you up when you give me notice." Roy whispered towards Miranda and left. Andy looked around. All she could see was a large tree. All of a sudden hundreds of little lights went on in the tree. And Miranda came up behind her. Andy saw a little picnic blanket under the tree waiting for them. Miranda put her arms around Andys waist from behind and put her head on her shoulder. 

"Happy belated birthday my angel." She whispered in Andys ear. 

"Miranda ...oh my god, this is so beautiful." Andy said while tears were streaming down her cheeks freely. Miranda lead them to the picnic blanket. They sat down as Andy was still in shock. Miranda was sitting in front of Andy and began to talk.

"Now I’ve realized since a long time, that we are a family. You, my girls and I. And I am so blessed to have you in my life and that you showed me what real love is. I have never ever been so happy than I have been the past 6 years with you my darling. But I have the feeling something is missing to make it perfect." Miranda said. Andy was so touched by the whole scene and Mirandas little speech she wanted to kiss her when she saw what Miranda held in her hands.

"I got this already 2 months ago but I didn’t know when to ask. But after today i knew, it doesn’t matter when or where. I just want to spend the rest of my life with you Andrea Sachs so please....will you be my wife?" Miranda asked now also crying. 

 

Andy gasped in shock and held her hand over her mouth. She was smiling and crying at the same time. She leaned in and kissed Miranda. 

"Yess...oh my god yes. I want to be your wife." They kissed and Miranda put Andys ring on her finger. It was a beautiful princess cut, white gold diamond ring from Tiffany’s. Andy looked at it in awe. It was sparkling due to all the lights from the tree they were sitting under. 

Miranda poured some champagne and leaned against the tree. 

"C’mere, Mrs Priestly." Andy smiled and leaned against Miranda.

 

THE END


End file.
